The Lost Symphony
by vampireluph
Summary: Anna Watson, a new student from London accidentally met Kagome Higurashi at school. The two became fast friends since. One day, there was a mysterious figure kidnapped Anna and pulled her down the bone-eater well to the most dangerous era full of war, intric and a cold-blooded demon Lord. What will happen to Anna? Sesshomaru x OC
1. Chapter 1 - Prelude

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of Takahashi Rumiko - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media.

 **The Lost Symphony**

 _Let your heart_

 _be the conductor_

 _of the beautiful symphony_

 _that's your life_

 _(Jane Lee Logan)_

 **Chapter 1 - Prelude**

A breeze blew through the maple trees of the autumn evening, ruffling their redden leaves gently. Across the road, an old school was standing surrounded by the fallen leaves. In one of an almost-deserted music room, sitting in front of a dusty grand piano, was a teenage girl. Her golden brown hair billowed from the autumn wind that passed through the open windows. Her eyes were closed, fingers hovering over the black and white wooden keyboards, as she prepared herself to play a song she'd already memorised by heart.

She hit the first melody, dancing her fingers across the keys. The sound of Chopin's Winter Wind – its opening started softly at first, then suddenly followed by its grand and sweeping arpeggios – was flooding the room with its glory. Any person with keen ears could hear the bewitching tunes she played even from the school's corridor. And that's when a young miko called Higurashi Kagome trotted down the hallway – her strides determined as she wished to go to the school's library, catching up on her courses that was abandoned during her adventure in Feudal era. As she passed the music room, however, she was surprised to hear a hauntingly beautiful melodies coming from the music room. Her steps came to a halt.

'Strange,' Kagome thought.

Looking at her wristwatch, she noticed that it was already 3 PM and usually most of the students would have gone home since tomorrow was Saturday.

It was unusual for a student to play the dusty old piano in the music room at this time of hour, and especially with that professional-skill of the mysterious person who was playing at the moment. She knew for certain that song was one of Chopin's hardest songs to play, as Kagome herself had to take an excruciatingly difficult music class that semester. She hated the class as much as she hated Maths.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't appreciate the good art of piano-playing, though. She recognized the song. It was Chopin's Etude Op. 25 No. 11; or more widely known as the "Winter Wind".

Indeed, the magic of the mesmerising melody drew the young miko's curiosity as she slowly crept to the source of the music, peeking into the room.

Her step was quiet, afraid that one wrong step would waver the music down. The sliding door was slightly ajar, so it eased her to see who was inside. Maybe it was her sensei playing? Or maybe Ayumi? She knew that her friend was quite good at playing piano, but never had she ever heard Ayumi playing this well before.

Surprisingly, inside the music room wasn't at all who she was expected. It was a stranger. Kagome had never seen this girl before – considering that she knew all her schoolmates as there weren't a lot of newcomers. She was a gorgeous young girl around Kagome's age, with her long golden brown hair cascading her pale and slender body. She dressed in the same uniform as Kagome, white top and green skirt, so she must be a student from Kagome's high school. Her pointed nose and ocean-blue eyes resembled those of the neighbouring people who came from the land of Europe or The States.

Fingers fluently dancing over the white and black keys with concentration, the said girl hadn't noticed an audience who was currently watching her with awe.

'Who is she? A foreigner in our school?' Mused Kagome, lost in thought. The girl wasn't just playing the music; she poured her heart and soul into the song. Clearly it was her passion.

As the girl ended the note with the sharp chromatics that is the character of the song, Kagome panicked as what she would do. She didn't want the girl to think that Kagome was snooping on her! Kagome turned on her heel quickly, but she unfortunately managed to tangle her feet in the process. She let out a loud yelp as she tumbled and crashed down into the music room. The girl's head snapped up to the source of the commotion. She was surprised to see her classmate, Kagome, sprawled on the floor. She instantly got up from her seat and approached the fallen girl.

'So much for slipping out quietly,' Kagome thought, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked while holding her hand out for Kagome to reach.

"Ugh, yeah I'm alright, sorry," Kagome grunted and let the girl help her up. Damn, her butt hurt!

"You are Kagome, right? Kagome Higurashi from class B?"

Kagome looked at her in surprise. How could a stranger know who she was? The girl raised one of her delicate eyebrows and looked at Kagome expectantly.

"I, yes... yes I am her," replied Kagome, dumbfounded. "But how do you know me?"

The other' girl's eyes widen in surprise. Then she remembered that when the day she moved here three months ago, Kagome wasn't around. So it was natural for her not knowing who she was. Came to think about it, she rarely saw Kagome in class either.

"Ah sorry, of course you don't know me. I'm a new transferred student at this school. I'm Anna Watson. Please, call me Anna," smiled the pianist girl pleasantly. "And I know you because we are classmates, Kagome," she chuckled.

Kagome's mouth gaped. Anna was her classmate? God, Kagome should've really paid attention to her surroundings.

"You are? My God I'm getting blind, aren't I? I'm so sorry, Anna-Chan," Kagome rambled nervously. "It's okay for me to call you Anna-Chan, right? Even my friends tell me that I'm a klutz who is not aware of my surrounding sometimes."

Anna giggled in amusement and waved her hand dismissively, "Nah, it's no worries, really. I'm not that kind of a person who stands out in class anyway. I usually like to take a seat in the corner and observe; so that's probably why you didn't notice me in the first place."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I guess you might be right. I always try to focus in class and forget about other things since I have to catch up on every subject that I fell behind, you know."

"Speaking about falling behind, you rarely show up in class, Kagome," perked Anna curiously. "Sure, I saw you once in a while, but more often than not, you are absent from school."

Kagome got a sweat drop on her head. "Umm... That's because I have a weak body... so I often got down with various illness, that's why I'm bedridden most of the time," said the miko girl, giggling uncomfortably. 'Gee, thanks a lot Grandpa,' she thought, blaming her grandpa in her head for making the whole school labelled her as "Kagome, the girl with diseases". That didn't have a nice ring on it.

'It made sense,' Anna thought, although she got a feeling that Kagome didn't actually tell the truth.

"Well, I'm glad that you are well enough to attend classes now," said Anna sincerely. She was looking at her watch "Wow look at the time! Why aren't you home already, Kagome? It's past 3 PM,"

"I was actually on my way to the library to borrow some books for study. I've told Yamada-sensei and he will be there until 5 PM. Care to join me?" Kagome smiled, inviting her newly acquainted friend to go with her.

"Gladly. I'm done practising for today anyway," replied Anna while closing the piano lid and tidying up the chair. The two girls walked out of the music classroom to the library on the 3rd floor. They were chatting and getting to know each other. For instance, Kagome now knew a little bit about the girl's background.

Anna Watson was indeed a foreigner. Around 3 months ago, she moved all the way to Japan from London because her dad's company was opening a branch in Japan.

"That's so cool! I've never had a friend from England before. I've always wanted to go there. How come does your Japanese this flawless?" Kagome asked; her eyes full of admiration.

"Oh, my Mum was Japanese. She was the one who taught me this beautiful language ever since I was a little girl," smiled Anna proudly, even though her eyes suddenly looked sad, Kagome noticed.

"She used to read me a lot of Japanese fairy tales, like Kaguya-Hime, Momotaro, oh, and also about the great dog demon in the Feudal Era!" She exclaimed.

'The great dog demon? Could it be...? No, it's impossible,' thought Kagome, dismissing the idea quickly. Instead she asked, "Was? What happened to her, Anna-Chan?"

"She passed away ten years ago in a car's accident," said Anna, smiling sadly.

Kagome shot her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for asking that question. It was insensitive of me."

"It's alright Kagome, really. It's been a long time and I have moved on. I still miss her sometimes, but still –," She paused and looked towards the sunset sky as its red colour penetrated through the corridor's window, "– life must go on, and we must cope with it" she added softly.

Kagome glanced knowingly to Anna. She could relate well to how the girl was feeling as Kagome herself was not a stranger to losing someone whom she loved. Her father passed away shortly after Souta, her brother was born. Kagome always looked up to her father. The fact that fate had cruelly intervened with her happy life was too hard for her to accept the real world. But of course now she still had her family, and also her best friends from Feudal Era, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha.

Of course, as cliché as it might sound, time heal all things, even a broken heart. And Kagome somehow felt an instant friendship with this girl. Her calm demeanour had made Kagome felt comfortable talking to her.

Kagome clapped her hands and said, "Enough with the heavy things, let's focus on present matters for now."

"You're right, Kagome," Anna cheerfully replied. "We have English test on Monday, yes? Have you prepared for it?" Anna glanced to Kagome but suddenly gawked when she saw the gloomy cloud around Kagome.

"W, What's wrong?" Anna asked, worried etched to her face. Did she say something wrong? Kagome looked like someone just punched her in the stomach. She admitted to the blue-eyed girl that she had fallen behind on her courses.

"I just can't study when I was sick. The... situation just isn't possible for me to open a book and get words in my head, you know," sighed Kagome resignedly. It's true. If you spend your day chasing crazy demons and searching for Shikon shards every day, picking up a book and studying English grammar was just impossible. Especially if Kagome knew very little about the said language itself.

"Hey! This is an idea. What if I help you study for this test? That way, I can also review the material myself. What do you think? It's a win-win," remarked Anna enthusiastically.

"Oh my God that's a perfect idea! You're from London, right Anna-chan? Your English must be perfect!"

"Even so, I need to study hard for the theory. Sometimes grammar can be real bitchy." And they both chuckled together.

* * *

As soon as they reached the library, the girls nodded briefly to Yamada-sensei, the strict-looking librarian who firmly stated that the library would be closed at 5 PM sharp. Kagome dragged Anna to the table nearest the window and emptying her yellow backpack – which could carry a lot more than you'd think, as it was full of notes and school books.

As Anna promised, she helped Kagome with her study. They were staying in the library for almost two hours, scribbling and comparing notes. But as it turned out, Kagome was almost hopeless in English. Anna had to explain most of the vocabularies and grammar rules literally from zero.

Kagome shook her head hopelessly. "I'm going to fail this test, aren't I?"

"Don't be like that, Kagome. You still have two days to nail this – don't worry, as I've promised, I'm going to help you," cheered Anna comfortingly while patted Kagome's back.

Smiling brightly, Kagome thanked the girl gratefully. She promised to treat her after all these tests were finished. With that being said, the clocked chimed loudly, indicating that their time was up.

The girls gathered their belongings and said their goodbye to Yamada-sensei, wishing him a nice weekend – he looked like he could use one.

"Alright, I'm off to home now. I'll see you tomorrow then, Kagome?" Inquired Anna while checking her mobile.

"Will you come to my house tomorrow? I think my mum plans to make pizza. It'll be a nice treat for our tummies after studying!" Thrilled Kagome, looking excited. Her eyes were twinkling at the prospect of pizza. It was no picnic in the Feudal Era after all.

"Good company and good food? Count me in!" Anna replied as enthusiastically. "Let's see... about 10-ish? I'm going to need your contact."

After that, the two young girls exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes, promised to meet again tomorrow for a thorough revising. Little did they know, there was an inconspicuous shadow lurking at the corner, listening to their conversation quietly. It vanished without a trace.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hello guys, welcome to "The Lost Symphony"! *Hats off* Thank you for reading my first story ever! I'm called Vampireluph. As you can see on the pairing, this story is going to be a Sesshomaru and OC story, with my OC called Anna Watson. This story has been in my mind for years now, yet I didn't have the will to start writing this until recently. I hope you like this first chapter. Click those favourite and follow buttons if you will, and most importantly, please leave a review so I know what you think of my story. :3 Actually, I'm not so confident to write this story as English is not my first language.

So please, if I made any mistakes or grammar errors, once again, please let me know so I can fix them. I'll see you on the next chapter, folks!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of Takahashi Rumiko - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media.

* * *

 **The Lost Symphony**

 _I have felt pain,_

 _I have endured hardship,_

 _I have suffered lost of loved ones_

 _And I have memories I want to forget._

 _However, these things have made me stronger_

 _And today,_

 _I face the world with a smile_

 _Because I know that all things will turn out fine_

 **Chapter 2 – The Beginning**

Anna Watson was an equivalent to those people who called themselves introverts. Three months after she moved from London to Tokyo, she hadn't made a single friend yet. That, until she met Kagome Higurashi yesterday. Her easygoing and cheery demeanour had made Anna lowered her guard and opened up to her. She herself was surprised how easily she offered to help Kagome with her studies considering that she was a stranger whom she technically had just met.

Anna was always slow when it came to making friends. Her mum and dad used to encourage her to go out more and hang out with her classmates. But whenever she felt ready to open up, her classmates had already splits in different groups, and that usually good enough to single her out. She was a quiet person by nature, only opening up to few people that she'd truly trust. Once you got to know her, she could be the best friend that one could ever hope for.

Having little friends had never bothered her anyway. She had her music instruments to keep her company. Besides practising her piano and violin for the occasional concerts, she usually spent her day by reading books or occasionally hanging out with her considerably few numbers of friends. Maybe singing a little, too.

As for her mother, she was the one who introduced her to the world of music. It had become her passion ever since. Her mum always said that Anna had a gift to understanding music and that her soul was a shining beacon to this world.

"Your music and voice can bring smiles to people around you. Don't you forget that," her mum always said to her while brushing her brownish lock in the morning. Anna always smiled remembering that memory.

And her dad? He was Anna's hero in every sense. He was the one who taught Anna to remain strong at all times. He always spent his free time with Anna and her mum despite his busy schedule at work. Anna still remembered the time when her parents took her to the London Eye. Her dad carried her around his shoulders and her mum took her to the giant Ferris wheel. Sharing vanilla ice cream together under the summer day of London. They all were laughing joyfully, without a care in the world.

For a short moment, Anna's life was perfect.

That was until she heard the unforgettable news which shocked Anna to her core on a one summer evening ten years ago. Anna was seven at that time. It all happened like a blur. Her mum had just kissed her goodbye to buy some groceries in the market. The next thing she knew, her dad was hastily sprinting to the ER after the phone had rung. Hours later, he came back with a pain-stricken face, as if he had just seen a ghost.

He then sat Anna down gently, trying to keep his cool and explained that it was the police who called Watson's residence earlier to inform that a drunkard who 'lost control' over the wheel was speeding over to the pedestrian's side and ran over some people. Unfortunately, one of the unlucky victims was Naoko Watson, Anna's mum.

It was a tough time for both Anna and her Dad. For Anna, her mum had been everything. A mother, best friend and a shoulder to lean upon when she was at her lowest point.

Ever since her mother passed away, everything had just fallen apart – especially for Anna's Dad. The man who was once brimmed with positive energy, smile and love was now resembled more like a robot who only served to live this life because of a sense of obligation. Money, work and more money. He had become emotionally distant and gradually pulling himself away from Anna. He immersed himself with his work, rarely coming home or spending time with her.

She was only a little child when her mum left her; and all she knew about her mum was that she was from Tokyo, Japan. She was the only daughter from her family – as far as Anna knew, all her relatives from her mum's side had been gone a long time ago. Her dad wasn't helping either. He had been tight-lipped when the conversation unwillingly steered about Anna's mum. Either he unsubtly tried to change the subject, or he pretended to not hear what she said.

Three months ago, they moved to Japan, the country where Anna's mother was from. Her father's job, which he repeatedly said involved a minor position in the British Government, had brought them to the shadow of the country that Anna's dad had been trying to avoid for the past ten years.

"Don't concern yourself with my work, princess. I've got everything under control," he said one night when Anna insisted on asking him why they had to move to Japan. "Everything will be just peachy." Right, peachy. Trying to get information out of her dad was like trying to nail jelly onto a tree. Bloody impossible.

Her dad's reassurance didn't ease her uneasy feeling in her guts at all. Leaving her life behind to a new country that she'd only heard the tales from her parents? Yeah, very reassuring.

And goodbye wasn't the easiest, after all. After a teary moment with her friends in London, Anna parted ways with them, promising to always keep in touch. She also visited the old places where she used to spend her days in London, not knowing how long when she would be back again. Now off she went to Japan, and she never looked back as the private jet carried Anna and her dad away to a new, fresh beginning.

* * *

It turned out Japan wasn't as bad as she'd thought at first. This was her mother's land, where she grew up and met her dad. She was going to enjoy every second of her time here.

How ironic sometimes life could be. The place he wanted to avoid the most and now he had to work and live there.

And here she was now, on the street of Tokyo - her hands behind the wheel of her car. She was on her way to Kagome Higurashi's house, promising to study together for their English test on Monday.

* * *

The sun was already high in the sky. Squinting her eyes to protect her eyes from the glaring orb, Anna Watson was looking amazedly at the long flight of stairs and the torii gate standing in front of her. Was this where Kagome live? She glanced at her phone to check on her GPS in case she made a wrong turn earlier.

No, it was correct. This was definitely the place. Anna parked her car and climbed up the stairs.

Kagome's place was not the usual Japanese house like Anna had thought before – instead, it was a traditional Japanese shrine; and a quite big one at that. After climbing the seemingly endless stairs, Anna finally reached the top of the shrine.

This place was surrounded by trees and plants, putting the main shrine in the middle of the ground. One tree that caught her attention was a huge oak tree standing beside a small shrine, though. There was a fence surrounding the tree and its trunk was wrapped with a platted rice straw rope.

'This tree, why is it scarred?' the slender woman was unknowingly drawn to the giant tree as she noticed the 'scarred' mark from 500 years ago. She knew from her mum's story that a tree like this one was considered a sacred tree in Japan and was supposed to be well taken care of. Instead, this tree looked like it had taken some beatings in the past.

Lost in thoughts, she didn't realize someone was approaching her from behind.

"Can I help you, child?" an old man's voice was heard as Anna was awoken from her reverie and glanced behind her.

"Good morning, sir. My name is Anna Watson. Is this Higurashi residence? I am supposed to meet Kagome Higurashi here," she bowed politely to the old man. He was wearing a traditional Japanese hakama in blue and white. He must be the priest of this shrine.

"Oh, you must be Kagome's friend right? Do you come to see Kagome?" Beamed the cheerful grandpa. "She only has a rheumatic recently, so I think it's safe for you to visit her now because it's not contagious. Come in, come in!" he gestured.

'Rheumatic? But she looked perfectly fine yesterday,' thought Anna, puzzled. She opened her mouth and was about to reply when she heard someone spoke to the old man with an annoyed voice.

"I see you've met my grandfather, Anna." Anna heard a familiar voice that belonged to Kagome behind her. "And no, grandpa – for the last time, I don't have rheumatic or contagious diseases! Stop scaring my friends away," scolded Kagome to Grandpa Higurashi with her hands on her hips. She sounded frustrated.

"Humph. sorry for trying to cover up my granddaughter while she is away for a long time," barked Kagome's grandpa.

'What a weird family,' Anna thought amusedly while seeing those two bickered.

"Come Anna. Don't listen to my grandpa. Sometimes he tends to forget that I'm not sick all the time. Maybe because he's getting old?" Kagome grinned cheekily as she grabbed Anna and pulled her toward the house.

"I'm not old, ye little...!" Anna heard Kagome's grandpa distinctly shouted at Kagome from where she pulled her.

Chuckling softly, Anna said, "your grandpa is so funny, Kagome."

Kagome wrinkled her forehead, "is that so? He can be annoying at times. Ah, here we are. Make yourself at home," Kagome opened the sliding door that led to her house.

Kagome's house was located behind the main shrine. She ushered Anna inside and introduced her to Kagome's family. Kagome lived together with her little brother, Souta; a cute-if-slightly-overweight cat, Buyo; her grandfather and her mother.

Mrs Higurashi was a warm and loving lady. It seemed that smile was always plastered on her face, radiating kindness. She reminded Anna of her own mother. Mrs Higurashi welcomed Anna warmly. She offered Anna a cup of tea and asked her to wait for the pizza. It did smell delicious.

Meanwhile, Anna went to Kagome's bedroom to continue with their revision yesterday. Gradually, Kagome was getting better at English. Apparently she worked harder than Anna'd thought.

"Anna, do you have a boyfriend?" Kagome suddenly asked out of the blue while they straighten their legs after an exhausting hour of studying. They were eating the pizza Kagome's mom had made. As Kagome had said, it was delicious.

"What? No, of course I don't. Who has the time for relationship with all these tests and entrance exam?" Chuckled Anna. "Why do you ask? Do you have a problem with your boyfriend?" She smirked while taking another slice.

Kagome's face turned scarlet like a tomato. She blurted, "d..don't be foolish, Anna-chan. That two-timing, stupid, arrogant jerk is not my boyfriend."

"Two timing? You do have a boyfriend, Kagome! Tell me about him," Anna clapped her hands, inquiring curiously.

"He's not my boyfriend! Yes he's a boy, and he's my friend, but mind you, he's not my 'boyfriend'," Kagome, still blushing, made a quotation marks gesture with her fingers. Anna lifted one of her delicate eyebrows as if to say, 'oh really?'

'Crap, why did I have to open my big mouth? She's sharp," Kagome thought. 'Might as well tell her. It's not like she knows Inuyasha.'

Kagome finally caved in and told Anna about Inuyasha. Well, safe topic anyway. She told Anna about Kikyou, and how Inuyasha still could not move on from her, but wanted to be with Kagome at the same time.

"Wow. He's an idiot, Kagome. Why would you even still be with him?" Anna felt sorry for Kagome. She should find a better man.

"Well it's complicated. We..."

"KAGOME," suddenly a rough male voice was heard thundering from outside. She saw a blur of red from the window of Kagome's bedroom.

Kagome suddenly went rigid and yelled, "Osuwari!" Then Anna heard a loud thump and a grunt.

"Huh? What is that? There was someone outside the window!" Anna was instantly on her foot and about to make it to the window when Kagome stopped her.

"Wait Anna! That must be my brother calling me. He was playing kite and I think it got stuck again. Let me help him. Wait here, okay?" Kagome nervously giggled and sauntered out quickly.

Dumbfounded, Anna thought, 'what has just happened?' She swore she heard an adult male voice yelling – not a kid's one.

Outside Kagome's house in the backyard, a white-haired boy with red Japanese clothes was grunting angrily from the ground he'd been sat on by Kagome. His puppy-dog ears twitched as he heard Kagome's step approached him in a hurry.

"Damn you, wench! What on earth do you think you are doing?" glared Inuyasha hot-headedly as Kagome crouched beside him.

"Shh, not so loud Inuyasha. I have a friend coming – what are you doing here anyway?" Kagome whispered and tried to silent Inuyasha down to no avail.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to get you! Apparently you are taking your sweet time too bloody much if I don't come and fetch you up!" growled the half-demon.

"Taking my sweet time? I have a really difficult test on Monday, you idiot! Of course I have to prepare myself. And my friend here is kind enough to help me!" shrieked Kagome angrily. She could feel a headache forming on her temple.

Inuyasha got up from the ground and pointed his fist at Kagome. "I don't care about your friend and your stupid test! You with your lazy ass here will make Naraku collect all the Shikon shards before we do! Let's go, Kagome!"

Inuyasha almost grabbed Kagome when she _osuwari'ed_ him again and again until he couldn't feel his face slamming to the ground.

"Inuyasha, you jerk! Just get lost, will you? I don't want to see your face now, hmph!" And Kagome stomped back inside her house, leaving Inuyasha who flatten in the backyard alone.

"Damn you, Kagome..." his voice trailed behind Kagome.

Anna was reading when Kagome burst in, her face contorted in anger.

"That was your boyfriend?" asked Anna, looking up from her book.

"That stupid, selfish jerk! He thinks he can waltz in here, drag me away whenever he wants. Well, guess what? I told him to get lost!" Kagome blurted angrily, mostly talking to herself. She kept rambling for a while on how her stupid 'boy/friend' was forcing her to go away with him, even though Kagome had explained about her upcoming test.

'He sounds rough. Maybe he is a gangster?' thought Anna. She had to calm Kagome down somehow.

"Now now calm down. Maybe he just wanted to see you, Kagome. You know how boys are! Sometimes they are too thick-headed to understand us girls' priority."

"Hmm, maybe you're right, Anna-Chan. Am I too harsh on him?" Asked Kagome, who had calmed down after fuming out her anger.

"Too harsh? Not at all. He deserves it. Hell, you absolutely need to tell him to sod off every day if necessary!" After that, the two girls giggled and gossiping about their classmates before resuming to their studies.

By the time, the girls finished their study, another three hours passed quickly and the girls decided to call it a day. Kagome had done well to memorize every chapter of the books despite lacking behind in the class. Anna packed her bag and said her goodbye to Kagome and her family, her newly acquired friend. She also thanked Mrs. Higurashi for the delicious pizza. She left the Higurashi shrine in high spirit, once again never realizing that a pair of red eyes was staring at her wickedly through one of the trees.

 _'This girl. She'll do,'_ and the red eyes followed her car on the way home, stalking her like a vulture.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hello my dear readers, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing, following, and make this story your favourite! I didn't expect to get such positive feedbacks from you guys! It means a lot to me ^^ Shoutout to White hunter, slimidnight, 2 and ElinorSinclair for taking their time to review my story!

Anyway, this is the second chapter. I'm sorry it took forever for me to post it, as I am so busy in real life *bow down apologetically*.

What will happen to Anna? And who is that mysterious figure? Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to click those follow, favourite, and... review button ;) *wink*. As always, please let me know what you think of this story, especially if I have made spellings or grammatical errors.

Greetings from Indonesia, a tropical country in Southeast Asia.


	3. Chapter 3 - Capriccioso

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of Takahashi Rumiko - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media.

 **The Lost Symphony**

 _I'm trying to find something to base my life upon,_

 _Something in this strange world that goes on and on._

 _As the years go by and times fades away,_

 _What used to be "good days" are now filled with dismay._

 **Chapter 3 – Capriccioso**

Anna threw her car key on the desk, put her bag down and plopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes and put her hand over her eyes, exhaling tiredly. Her Dad was off to God knows where, probably working again. James Watson often worked over hours and that was why Anna rarely met him. When they did meet, James really tried his best to bond with her – asking whether she'd met a boy, or if she could fit in her new school. Anna didn't want to worry him anymore; her Dad had had enough problems on his plate. So she always assured him that everything was fine. Besides, she had got herself a new friend now. Well, compared to Kagome's house that was filled with laughter, her house was grave silent. She missed the warmth already.

Her study and Kagome went well today. Anna once again went to Kagome's house earlier this morning. It was a lot of fun. For one, Kagome was confident that she could do well on her English test tomorrow. Then, Kagome and her family asked Anna to play them some songs on Kagome's old piano. They were amazed as they saw Anna dancing her fingers gracefully on the piano.

"I've been playing since I was four," smiled Anna when Kagome asked her how she could play like a professional. "My mother used to teach me, but then I continued my study at Royal Academy of Music London. They have the best teachers there!" Anna continued humbly while playing some light tunes.

"Anna-Chan, you realize that you are so cool, aren't you?! You have to teach me sometimes, I'm suck at music," Kagome's eyes were shining in awe.

"What's so cool about it? Everyone can do it if they wanted to learn," shrugged Anna, but Kagome kept insisting that not everyone could play like Anna did. Anna couldn't help but blush shyly. They chatted for a while before Anna went back to her home.

* * *

Anna sighed contentedly. She burrowed her face in her pillow and snuggled for a while; before she knew it, she was fast asleep on her comfortable bed. She would practice her piano tomorrow, then.

Crash! A loud sound woke Anna from her nap. She groaned and opened her eyes groggily. 'What time is it?' Anna looked around, still sleepy. The clock on her nightstand showed it was almost 11 PM.

'Jesus, look at the time. I'd better wash up my face before those bloody pimples showed up tomorrow,' thought Anna grumpily while forcing herself to get up from her fluffy bed.

She stood up and was about to go to the bathroom when she suddenly heard a loud rustle from the bush outside her house.

'What was that? Dad home already?' Anna peeked out from her window just to make sure. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a dark shadow swiftly moving towards her house. It might be her wild imagination or her sleepy brain playing tricks, but Anna swore that the shadow wasn't walking on the ground – it was gliding!

Anna rubbed her eyes and blinked, making sure that she was wide awake. The figure was now getting closer to Anna's front door by the second. Her sense was alert in an instant. She was pretty sure that her dad wouldn't walk around the bush in the middle of the night. And she was almost sure that she faintly heard a loud noise which woke her up just a few minutes ago.

'Who is it? An intruder?' Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. She pocketed her mobile phone in case of emergency and crept slowly downstairs to the front door. Anna's hand gripped the golf stick that her dad put carelessly beside the foyer. Somehow she felt that the intruder had entered her house silently – she could feel the atmosphere inside became dense and strange, though apparently invisible to her eyes. Anna was sure that she had locked all the doors and windows before she went to bed earlier.

There it was again – a rustle as if fabric was being dragged by something unseen. She was right – the sound was coming from inside her house now. What strange though, Anna couldn't hear any footsteps. An unsettling feeling was welling up inside her stomach. She gripped the golf stick tighter and stood as still as a statue, trying not to make any sounds. She didn't want to alert the intruder that there was someone inside the house. The best thing that she could do was defending herself then called for the police later.

'Calm down, calm down, you can handle this,' she tried to assure herself and calm her hammering heart down. She remembered her dad's instructions to stay calm in this kind of situation.

Anna stood there for a second, unsure how to proceed. She pushed her body tightly beside the wall and slowly crept over to the living room, where she heard the source of the noise. Her wary eyes scanned the room. Nothing was out of ordinary. The chairs and the table were there where it was. The grand piano and lamps too were still there, unmoved.

She let out a relieved breath, assuring herself that it was a piece of her imagination and the strong wind outside. The weatherman did say something about storm. No one was there. Anna turned and was about to go back to her room when suddenly she saw something that made her jumped in utter shock. It was THE intruder! Standing in front of her was a mysterious shadow covered in black cloak. What's even stranger was that his black cloak was levitating above the marble floor for about ten centimetres – Anna couldn't see his feet touching the ground. Anna could see the corridor through his translucent body that was towering to the ceiling. She was frozen on the spot, unable to move. She wanted to yell from the top of her lungs but she couldn't find her voice all of a sudden.

The strange looking 'creature' (as it was definitely not a human!), suddenly emitted a shimmering reddish glow around its form. Slowly it came into focus like an object being looked at through a telescope, and finally made a move. This phantom was getting closer, very close to Anna's frozen figure. Its hands, resembling those of a rotten corpse – greyish and full of scabs, moved in a frightening gesture to grab Anna.

As if awoken from her trance, Anna suddenly realized her dire situation and quickly jerked her body away from the creature's attempt to seize her.

"Who the bloody hell are you? What do you want from me?" Finding her voice, Anna yelled to the phantom in front of her with panic apparent in her voice.

" _You_ _are one of my master's chosen ones,_ " whispered the phantom menacingly. At first its whisper was like the soft susurration of the wind in the trees, and then as its form became clearer, more sharply focused, the whisper became an eerie rasping voice, gravelling, dead.

" _Come with me, and your life shall be spared,_ " Its raucous voice continued, chilling Anna's bones with terror. She couldn't see its face. It was covered by the black hood of its cloak.

"To hell I will, take this you lunatic!" She tightened her hold and swung the golf stick in her hand to its head. But instead of hitting the target like it should, she missed her target as the stick passed through its form, slashing the air harmlessly.

"What? How…" Anna was gaping in shock.

As if on cue, the creature quickly shot its hand and slapped Anna – she fell onto a vase near her. The vase crashed onto the floor with a resounding crack. She held her now bruised left cheek. She didn't have time to be afraid now. 'I have to escape, and fast,' she scanned her eyes to her surroundings. There was the door that led to the front house. She could hail a taxi and call the police after that.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the shadow once again made a move towards her. She was able to avoid his grasp at the last second. Anna instantly darted to the front door, knocking a chair down in the process. She then put her hand in her pocket – making sure that her phone was still there. She opened the door quickly and was about to make a run for her life when she suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. She yelped in pain, stumbled on the pavement and looked behind her. Before she could evade her attacker however, the phantom caught her waist and magically immobilising her body at the same time. Soon afterwards, as if the night wasn't bad enough, the creature kicked the ground and flew into the chilling autumn night of Tokyo.

It was the most uncomfortable feeling ever. Anna suddenly couldn't move her muscle, not out of fear this time, but it felt as if her body was tied down with an invisible rope. She could still blink her eyes, and she was almost sure that it was a dream, if not for the pain that was still burning at her skull, because she was bloody FLYING in the sky.

As it dragged Anna into the night, she dared to open her eyes and look at her captor's face. But now she wished she hadn't done that – because if nightmare were real, this thing was the epitome of a living nightmare in real life. His face was nothing like Anna had seen before. She could briefly see the form of a man with a silvery ragged line across his neck and gaunt soulless eyes.

What did this thing want with her? She was nobody, an ordinary girl with no special skills – and yet suddenly there was a mysterious 'master' who 'chose' her? And what kind of human could defy the law of gravity? Was this really the way Anna would lose her life – by being kidnapped and killed by a psycho ghost? It didn't seem fitting at all. As all of these questions were flowing inside her head, Anna didn't realise that the phantom had dragged her towards a certain shrine that belonged to her friend; where an ancient-wooden well was waiting for them – silently beckoning them to throw themselves inside – transcending across time where horror and adventure awaited.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I'm more motivated to write if I have reviews, so please – keep them coming. And thank you for those who have reviewed, favourited, and followed my stories. Your words and encouragement means a lot to me. Stay tuned for the next update, as we will see our Lord soon. Toddles.


	4. Chapter 4 - Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of Takahashi Rumiko - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media.

* * *

 **The Lost Symphony**

 _"When I used to read fairy tales,_

 _I fancied that kind of thing never happened,_

 _and now here I am in the middle of one!"_

 _-_ Alice in Wonderland-

 **Chapter 4 – Down the Rabbit Hole**

One thing about nature that Anna Watson always loved was hearing the sound of gusting wind blowing against the earth – from their pounding sound on the window sills, making waves crashed against each other on the ocean, swaying the branches of autumn trees and making them dance in chaotic movements. It was just hypnotically mesmerising.

However, at the moment, Anna wished that the roaring wind that was now mercilessly hit her limp body would cease its blustery manoeuvre because it reminded Anna how real her situation was. It was indeed not a nightmare where she could wake up anytime. The pain on her skull was throbbing painfully, again proving that it was not just a mere dream.

Still blinking her eyes helplessly, she could see from her peripheral vision that the storm was fast approaching. The sound of the thunder in the darkened sky was deafening; enough to drown out noise of the train and vehicles alike below. Her ghost captor though, didn't seem to be affected by all of these commotions.

Anna tried to move her fingers, her legs – anything, but to no avail. Whatever tricks her kidnapper was doing to her seemed to have worked too well for her liking. Her mind was a mess by now. Inside her head she was panicking and formulating ways of escaping, yet she couldn't do anything about it.

They had been flying for a while now; Anna estimated that it was about ten minutes. She tried her best to calm down and analyse her situation.

'Think, what will Dad do if he's in my position?' Anna took a calming breath and tried to remember what her army-trained father had taught her before.

" _Listen well, Anna. If you are kidnapped and your enemy incapacitated you, what will you do?" James asked one day out of the blue a few years ago._

" _Hmm, no idea Dad. Scream?" Young Anna retorted nonchalantly while eating her breakfast._

" _What if you can't scream? What if you are gagged?"He urged_

" _Umm…"_

" _You may be bound, blindfolded, thrown in a trunk; your captors will deliberately try to disorient you. Try to orient yourself when you're being transferred, even if you can't see; left turns, right turns. Draw a map in your head so that when you arrive at your destination, you'll have a rough idea where you are," lectured her Dad._

Remembering her father's word as if it was a revelation, Anna tried to scan the ground below her; trying to make out the area where the phantom had brought her. Her captor was starting to descend towards the ground. Passing through the clouds, Anna could see the landscape below her now.

Train in the distance, narrow streets... and an old Shinto shrine with a huge tree in sight. She felt like it was a familiar tree.

Wait, wasn't that Higurashi shrine? Anna's hope to be rescued returned to mind now that she was able to see the familiar building in sight.

They were getting closer and closer to the ground. The kidnapper's destination was indeed the Higurashi shrine. Anna was dumbfounded. What were they doing here? Was this some kind of a prank from Kagome?

Anna was expecting to see her friend at any moment now, grinning like a fool and told her that it was all just a harmless little joke. But Anna saw nobody in the yard.

'What's the meaning of this? Where's he taking me?' Anna could feel that her captor had loosened his grip a little. He was heading towards a smaller shrine near the sacred tree. With his greyish fingers, he opened the sliding door quietly and went inside, taking Anna along. Before he closed the door, Anna could faintly see that there was a well inside. Before she could discern anything, the door was closed. Inside the shrine was now pitch black; Anna couldn't see at all now because he had moved Anna's body to sling over his shoulder, obstructing the view of her surroundings. She could then feel that they were descending some kind of stairs and suddenly, they jumped.

At that moment, a flash of bright blue and white light was blinding her eyes. Anna thought that it didn't make any sense as she couldn't see where the walls had gone. It was as if she was in an infinite space that wherever you see, it was endless. The light was so bright that she had to close her eyes because they were used to seeing in the dark. A strange and unfamiliar sensation filled her; she felt like her entire body was being sucked into deep, endless void. She felt that she had lost sense of time. Holding her breath the whole time, Anna prayed to whatever mighty being above that she would still alive in one piece after all these crazy fiesta.

At last, those feelings disappeared as quickly as it had started. Anna's captor had softly landed on the bottom of a... well? Although it was quite dark, she could see that they were indeed in the bottom of a small, dry well.

At that moment, as if the fog in her mind was being cleared by something clearly unseen, she could feel that she could once again move her body. She twitched her fingers slowly, smart enough not to alert her captor of her tiny, but possible chance to escape this God-forsaken place hopefully unscathed.

 _Remain calm, be observant of your surroundings, and bolt in instance when the moment strikes!_ Her father's words rang in her head.

Then being observant she would be. The first thing that she noticed of the tiny-squared well around her was that its walls were covered by some vines and once again, she could feel her not-so-limp body was once again being dragged up.

'Where in the bloody hell am I?' Anna thought. She was pretty sure that a moment ago, they entered Kagome's old shrine, but what greeted her now was a grass clearing surrounded with trees – a lot of them – in the distance. Not a single shrine was in sight.

The seventeen-year-old girl's face contorted in pain the moment her captor unceremoniously dropped her to the ground next to the old well. Ensuring that his captive was still under his spell, he turned away and looked around as if waiting for someone.

Now was her chance!

As fast as her body would allow, Anna jolted up and ran like there was no tomorrow. She fully realised that her chances were slim, but she couldn't let that stop her. It was escape or being abducted, not knowing what would become of her future. And she wasn't ready for that.

The night breeze was freezing cold. As Anna was abducted inside her house, she was barefooted. Her feet were starting to ache; and getting blisters from the ground below didn't help her either. But she ignored the pain. Whining and stopping were not an option at that moment. As the rocky steps numbed her feet, she knew she had to speed up or else he would catch up with her and she would be dead meat.

'Almost there, don't give up!' screamed Anna in her mind as she ran as if her life depended on it towards the entrance of the thick forest in front of her, thinking that the lush trees could conceal her from the demon behind her and buy herself some time to find civilisation in this God forsaken place!

A terrifying, roaring sound that made Anna's neck hair stood on end was heard from where she ran away from. Clearly, the kidnapper had realised her daring escapade and was speeding her way.

Anna cursed as she was running with all her might, desperately attempt to outrun that God-knows-what mystical creature that chased her. Although it was full moon and the stars were shining brightly, the trees cast a dark shadow. It was difficult for her to see where she was going because it was pitch dark in the forest; Anna had to tread carefully to avoid tripping and alarming him of her whereabouts. The branches were catching on her long hair and bruising her skin mercilessly.

As determined as she might be, Anna was only a human. She got exhausted soon enough and had to catch a breath while leaning against a nearby tree. During her struggle, reality kicked her hard in the stomach. The delayed panic attack was starting to creep inside her mind, making her realise that she was truly alone in a place that she knew absolutely nothing about; separated from her family and friends.

What was this hole she fell down from? Was she thrown away in some kind of a twisted Alice in Wonderland story, casted away in a strange land to slay the Jabberwocky? She thought helplessly as she continued her journey to an unknown destination ahead.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Wow! thank you so much my beloved readers who read this story while I was away. You guys are soooo amazing! I really appreciate all the reviews that you've left for me! *hugs and kisses*. I'm truly sorry for the lack of update for these past few months. My beloved dog was missing and I can't find her. Suddenly I fell into this brink of depression and couldn't find the will to do anything for a while. I love her very much and I still miss her until now. But not to worry, I never have the intention to abandon this story because I have these ideas in my head that I have to pour! So here you go, chapter 4! Stay tuned because you will meet a familiar face in the next chapter soon ;) As always, click those follow and favourite button; and keep the reviews coming! Toodles.


	5. Chapter 5 - Forest Crescendo

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of Takahashi Rumiko - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media.

* * *

 **The Lost Symphony**

Lost in the forest, I broke off a dark twig  
and lifted its whisper to my thirsty lips:  
maybe it was the voice of the rain crying,  
a cracked bell, or a torn heart.

Something from far off it seemed  
deep and secret to me, hidden by the earth,  
a shout muffled by huge autumns,  
by the moist half-open darkness of the leaves.

Wakening from the dreaming forest there, the hazel-sprig  
sang under my tongue, its drifting fragrance  
climbed up through my conscious mind

as if suddenly the roots I had left behind  
cried out to me, the land I had lost with my childhood-  
and I stopped, wounded by the wandering scent.

 _Lost in the Forest – Pablo Neruda_

 **Chapter 5 – Forest Crescendo**

Leaves were rustling beneath her feet as Anna fought to keep herself steady from sprinting in the forest for what might be an hour now. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears as adrenaline pumped into her blood. As she looked behind her, she sighed in relief when she didn't see the kidnapper was chasing her anymore.

'I think I've managed to lose him... for now,' Anna thought cautiously. Although she seemed safe, she would not tempt fate further by stopping and celebrating her escape too early. Only fools in those horror TV series would do that! Instead, she kept moving forward in hoping to find some civilisations and then called the police. Her legs carried her through the heart of the forest, seemingly of their own volition, spurring Anna's heart into steady gallop.

After walking for about an hour in this unknown land, Anna suddenly saw lights flickering nearby out of the corner of her eyes. 'It must be a fire camp – judging from its colour,' she pondered hopefully. Her heart perked up; Anna had never been happier with the prospect of meeting a stranger before. She wished that some knight in shining armour was there to help her, a damsel in real distress! Without waiting any longer, she darted to where the source of the light was, a relieved smile plastered on her face. Soon somebody would help her and she could get out from this nightmare.

After a little struggle with the bushes around her, Anna made it to her destination. She was about to ask for whoever was there for help when she noticed that the person sitting under the tree was not a knight in shining armour at all. Far from it, actually.

A little girl, no older than seven or eight years old, was warming herself up by the fire the moment Anna stepped out to reveal herself. She was startled when she saw an intruder coming towards her. The little girl instantly got on her feet, all alerted with her eyes staring wide at Anna. She scrambled her feet, ready to run just in time Anna yelled, "Wait! Don't go! I'm not going to hurt you!" Desperation was clear in her voice.

Despite her assurance, the girl still looked afraid and was hesitant to approach Anna.

"Who are you, milady?" she asked timidly.

Anna scanned the little girl with her eyes. The kid was bare footed and wore a chequered orange... kimono? Maybe she just came back from a festival near here, which meant that I am not far from the city, Anna thought.

Anna held out her hand and smiled pleasantly, "Hi little lady. Nice to meet you. My name is Anna, what's yours?"

Sensing that the lady meant no harm, she answered cheerfully and clasped her tiny hand with Anna's bigger one, "Hello Anna-sama! My name is Rin. Nice to meet you, too."

"Anna-sama? Just call me Anna. It is a pleasure to meet you, Rin," Anna smiled.

"Alright, I'll call you Anna, okay?" said this innocent girl to Anna

"Of course! But, what are you doing in the middle of a forest like this, Rin? Where are your parents? They must have been worried sick," A string of questions came out of Anna, curious as to why a little girl such as her was wandering around in the middle of nowhere. Maybe if her parents lived around here somewhere, Anna could ask for their help.

Rin looked up at Anna with sad smile in her face.

"My parents, they have passed away," she said quietly. Anna's eyes widened in surprise. Passed away? Anna suddenly felt a rush of concern and compassion for this little orphan girl. So did it mean that she lived alone all this time, wandering in the wilderness by her own? Rin was so surprised when Anna suddenly reached out her arms and put her in Anna's embrace.

"Rin, I didn't know... I'm sorry, I..." Anna's words were hanging in the air as she was lost for words. Anna was never good with words; she felt that consoling words were too empty at times. She was a person of action, not words. That's why she could express her emotion best through her music.

Rin smiled gratefully and hugged Anna back. "Don't feel bad, Anna," answered Rin. "Now that I've got Sesshomaru-sama with me, I am not alone anymore!"

Anna released Rin from her embrace and looked at the girl with a proud face. She was so young and had been through a lot, yet she still put on a brave face.

One thing was bothering her, though. "Sesshomaru...sama?" Anna asked quizzically. She wasn't sure if that was a person's real name. In Japanese, Sesshomaru means Killing... perfection? It was like when you heard an infamous gangster's name and people christened him with a special name. Just what kind of family did Rin end up into exactly?

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama was Rin's saviour and hero. He is so strong and always protects me from danger!" the sweet girl exclaimed with admiration apparent from her eyes.

"It seems that you've found an amazing person to live with, then," Anna smiled. "Where is he now?" Anna asked while scanning around the area, searching for another sign of life.

"He is away for a while and told Rin to wait for him here."

"You mean, you are waiting here alone? Without another adult to accompany you?"Anna was surprised. What kind of a horrible person would leave a seven-year-old kid alone and without protection?

"Don't worry. He always comes back for Rin. I believe in him," replied Rin, smiling adoringly to Anna.

"Rin, do you know where we are? Can you take me to the nearest police station?" Asked Anna. She did not forget her first mission to look for help and running away from a mad fiend who just whisked her away in the middle of the night.

"Po...lish... station? Rin titled her head in confusion. It was as if the words sounded foreign in her ears.

"Yes, police station," Anna tried to explain as calmly as she could. "You see, earlier this night, there was a bad guy who kidnapped me from my home," Rin's eyes widened at this new information. "And he took me to this place, but I've managed to run away, but I'm worried that he'll find me again. Rin, can you please tell me where we are?" Anna pleaded with desperation in her voice.

"That is so horrible! Are you alright? Who kidnapped you? The little girl bombarded her with concerned questions. Anna's felt a tug of adoration for this girl in her heart.

"I am alright, love," Anna replied while patting Rin's hair lovingly. Bless this little angel's heart.

"I have no idea who kidnapped me. He was wearing a cloak and I was paralysed the whole time. When I woke up, I was in the middle of a forest and not in Tokyo anymore. Is it some kind of magic? I could've sworn that we were flying when he took me earlier," she added, mumbling to herself.

"That could be a demon! We are currently in the forest of Inuyasha, Anna." Well... that was unhelpful, Anna thought.

"Demon? The forest of Inuyasha?" At this heated moment, Anna's brain could not process anything clearly. And why did that name sound familiar to Anna's ears? "Is there any city nearby where I can contact my family?"

"As far as I know, there is one village nearby called the Musashi village, but the city is still far away in the west."

"Village? Is this place far from Tokyo?" Anna was getting more confused by the second. She swore that she was in Kagome's shrine the last time that...blasted thing, whatever it was, took her inside that well.

"Tokyo? Where is that place?" again, Rin's response seemed to indicate that the name of the most famous city on earth was never uttered in her life before. But then again, she was still what, 6? 7 years old? Of course Rin didn't know Geography.

"Alright, never mind. Do you have a...?" Anna's speech halted in the middle. If she recalled correctly, she seemed to have pocketed her mobile earlier in her pocket when she wanted to catch the intruder. Immediately, her hand reached her pants' pocket and there she felt it! The rectangular shape of her iPhone! She felt like she could scream with joy and wanted to slap herself at the same time for forgetting the most important object of her life right at that moment. That's what panic attack did, she guessed.

Anna let the mobile out of her pocket with triumphant smile on her face, only soon to be wiped out with disappointment. Her phone's bar was zero and not even SOS signal was found. She tried to dial 911 to no avail. Anna could feel that her hope was evaporating in an instant. But she tried to keep a strong face and not frighten Rin away.

Meanwhile, Rin was looking at Anna's phone curiously. "Anna, what is that thing you're holding?"

"Oh this? This is my phone, Rin. I was trying to find some bar but it seems that we are out of range," answered Anna, still waving her phone in the sky in hoping to get some signal. Her Dad must be worried sick. Detached man that he was, James Watson was still very protective of her only daughter's well being.

"What is a phone, Anna?" Rin asked, waking Anna from her reverie.

"Eh? You don't know what a mobile phone is?" Anna was beyond surprised to see that Rin shook her head. Just what exactly was her guardian doing all these times with her? Was he completely cut off from civilisation that he never used technology? It seemed implausible given that the advancement of technology had dominated the world.

Curiouser and curiouser. But more important thing, how could she go back home now? She was technically a sitting duck here. And of course Anna could not leave this kid alone without supervision. What if something bad happened to her?

"Rin, can you take me out of this forest? Then you and I can just wait there. It's safer," Anna urged Rin.

"I can't do that, Anna. Jaken-sama would get mad if I wandered around without them. Oh, I know! Why don't we just wait for Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama to come back? I will ask my Lord to help you find your way home!" Rin said excitedly.

"That is actually not a bad idea," Anna agreed wholeheartedly. There was no other choice anyway. "But I don't want to be a burden for you or your friends, Rin."

"Don't worry. Sesshomaru-sama is the kindest person that I've ever known. He will surely help you, Anna." Rin smiled encouragingly.

Soon the two girls sat down and warm themselves up by the campfire. Anna learned a few things about Rin and her said companions. When Anna asked her where she lived, Rin shook her head, "No, Anna. We travel all the time and never stay in one place for too long."

"Travelling? That sounds interesting," said Anna, feeling intrigued. A gangster name, and now a wanderer? Could this Sesshomaru fellow get any more mysterious?

"Tell me, Rin, what is exactly Sesshomaru-sama's job that he has to travel a lot?"

Rin hesitated, seemingly not knowing what to answer. She looked at the nearby trees, thinking for an answer. "Hmm... Oh I know! He's a warrior, he fights the bad guy and always saves me when I'm in trouble," she finally said. That statement alone piqued Anna's curious nature more.

'Wow, isn't he a mysterious guy. So we get a wandering samurai who travels with a little girl.' The more Anna thought about it, the more questions were bubbling from her mind.

'Hang on, if this Sesshomaru fellow is a samurai, maybe he can help me to get out from here, or perhaps...' Anna's train of thought was once again interrupted by a small hand pulling her sleeves down.

"Anna? Are you alright?" A pair of wide, brown eyes was looking at Anna with concern.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, Rin. I was just thinking of something. You were saying?" she said while looking at the crackling fire in front her. Now she knew for a fact that Rin was travelling with this samurai called Sesshomaru, a servant named Jaken and Ah-Un, their horse.

It was a strange way to live, Anna mused. It reminded Anna of the way the Gypsy people lived back in her homeland.

Anna and Rin surprisingly got along well. They had been chatting for a few hours when she heard a rustle from the bush where Anna came from.

"Ah, is that you Sesshomaru-sama?" The excited Rin couldn't conceal her excitement when she, too, heard the rustling sound. She instantly got up from where she sat and ran towards the bush hurriedly.

But what came out of that bush was not who Rin had hoped for, but once again Anna's worst nightmare! He had caught up to her trail! It all happened too fast after that. Rin and Anna's blood-curdling scream could be heard in the otherwise silent night as he yanked both of them into his dark, unknown lair. "Sesshomaru-sama, help!" screamed Rin frightfully, hoping for her saviour to come to her rescue.

To be continued.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I just found out that Miroku's voice actor, Koji Tsujitani, passed away last month due to stroke. That's why I'm dedicating this chapter for this legend who has made Inuyasha so much funnier with his wonderful interpretation as the lecher monk, Miroku. Thank you, Legend. You have made my childhood became so much brighter with your voice. May you Rest In Peace...

P.S: Vampireluph here! Thank you for your continuous support for me and my story, guys. You have no idea how that means a lot to me. Please enjoy this chapter! And as usual, please leave a review or two. I'm a review lover! :* *hugs and kisses*

Until next chapter, folks.


End file.
